Third Game
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Dos malvados hermanos pusieron a una pecosa ingenua en su juego... -Hoy es el último día de tu vida, Candy La villana miraba con lujuria mientras que su secuaz se bajaba los pantalones... Relato lemmon tipo violación, contiene lenguaje ofensivo, trío y yuri


Esto es algo que sucedió en una mansión de Chicago, exactamente en una de las casas adineradas de la ciudad…

Candy pasaba por el establo en el cual vivía, en aquel entonces era una sirvienta para la que podría ser su familia adoptiva que tristemente la degradaron a sirvienta. La rubia pecosa iba a su pequeño y peculiar hogar cuando de pronto estaban dos conocidas figuras: Eliza y Neal, los culpables de sus desgracias estaban ante la puerta del lugar como si la hubiesen estado esperando desde algún tiempo.

-Eliza, Neal- La rubia pecosa alzó la ceja- ¿Qué están haciendo frente a mi puerta?

-Vaya, finalmente has venido- Dijo Neal mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y estando sobre la pared junto a una sonrisa maliciosa como si fuera uno de esos badboys de antaño

-Bien, Neal y yo te hemos esperado, mi estimada Candy

Eliza estaba sentada de cuclillas como si fuera de esos pandilleros motociclistas pero cuando vio a Candy se paró para mirarla con burla y desquicio, en eso el mayor de los Leagan sacó de su mochila lo que podría ser una especie con su portada con una franja verde fuerte encima junto con la imagen de Lionel Messi en la portada.

-Nosotros te trajimos algo- Eliza en su mano tenía el dichoso videojuego para la Xbox 360, el título del juego era PES 2020-Este es uno de los videojuegos que salió a la venta recientemente, vamos a jugarlo si quieres

Candy sentía un mal presentimiento más cuando tenía a ese par de desgraciados

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

-Por qué queremos- Fue la vaga respuesta de Neal que a pesar de su gesto de burla en su rostro se podría interpretarse como "Eso no te importa, niña"

-¿Qué están planeando? Eso no es gracioso- Su rostro estaba con un leve enfado dibujado

-No tienes de preocuparte, no planeamos nada- La pelirroja rizada le dio el videojuego a la pecosa que no tuvo otra que aceptarlo- ¿Te he hemos mentido una vez? Vamos, hagámoslo- Sonrió de manera muy fingida

-Además quieres jugarlo, ¿No?- El castaño se acercó junto a su hermana para tratar de retar los nerviosa a Candy- ¿O estás demasiado asustada?

La pecosa como siempre suspiró y aceptó el vil ofrecimiento de los dos hermanos

-Está bien- Pero no sabía que era la antesala de algo que marcaría su vida y que mejor prueba que la falsa sonrisa de Eliza al recibir su respuesta pues cuando se trataba de verse en frente, siempre tenían algo preparado entre manos para hacerle la vida imposible

Y así, los tres muchachos decidieron ir a una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión para jugar el dichoso videojuego de futbol, Candy irónicamente quería comprarlo y jugarlo pero por cuenta propia pero… Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué a sabiendas de sus intenciones en su contra por qué no lo dudó más? Ese par de cabrones no habrían llegado tan lejos solo para jugar un videojuego con ella.

Como era de esperarse la rubia pecosa estaba sentada en una pequeña sala con un sofá de lujo y un televisor de pantalla plana y LCD, Candy estaba divirtiéndose jugando al principio, pero después de un rato se metió demasiado en él… Para los hermanos eso era parte de su plan.

De pronto la rubia pecosa se halló con un paquete de papas el cual estaba en buenas condiciones ni siquiera su empaque estaba destapado, eso hizo que la joven extendiera el elemento hacia Neal el cual estaba cerca de ella mientras Eliza estaba viendo el juego sentada en ese sofá. Con la humildad y el buen corazón que se le caracterizaba a Candy, ésta con una sonrisa llena de ternura como de generosidad le extendió el paquete a su compañero.

-¿Quieres? Aquí tienes

El castaño apartó el paquete mientras de pronto sus carmines se enfocaban en los verdes de la sirvienta pecosa mientras Eliza se paró del sofá para ver de cerca como si quisiese ser testigo de algo sumamente emocionante y quizás participar en ello.

La pecosa no entendía a que llegaron ese par cuando de pronto Neal le tocó con sutileza de un vampiro como si le fuese a morder el cuello y en menos de nada dijo con un tono algo seductor de su parte.

-Eso no es lo que quiero

Tomó de los hombros a la pecosa para luego acercarse a su rostro a la de su sirvienta, Candy quedó en un pequeño estado de shock hasta que se cayó al suelo forcejeando en vano con el mayor sintiéndose asfixiada sintiendo como un enorme peso le aplastaba todo su cuerpo sin dejarla respirar, hasta que se apartó un poco de los labios del chico que le arruinaba su corta vida.

La rubia pecosa miraba con enojo sea a Neal como a Eliza que estaba cerca de su hermano

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- Reclamó mientras sus verdes estaban algo llorosos

-¿No podemos?- Dijeron los hermanos al unísono y con otra pregunta

-Por supuesto que no…- Ladeó la mirada mientras un rubor se notaba en sus blancas mejillas

-Bueno, parece que el odio es lo único que vas a sentir… ¿Neal?- La pelirroja señaló a su hermano el cual sacó lo que podría ser una especie de revolver del bolsillo de su chaqueta lo que dejaba en completo susto hasta los huesos a Candy viendo el grosor brillante del arma.

El castaño con una sonrisa macabra apuntaba el supuesto arma a la cara de Candy la cual estaba con ojos agitados hacia atrás mientras sus cabellos cubrían casi su cara… La iban a asesinar

-Hoy es el día en que termina tu vida, Candy White- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos con un terror como odio audible

-¿A qué están jugando?- Miraba a sus hermanos con enojo aunque aterrada ante el arma ante su rostro- De todos modos, estoy segura de que no es un arma real

-Si es real o no, lo sabremos al presionar el gatillo- Sentenció Eliza que se acercó con paso digno de una villana hacia donde estaba Neal, ahora tenía el arma apuntando esta vez al pecho de la pobre Candy mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla, no quería que solo Neal disfrutara del espectáculo.

-Pero bueno… Puede que no estés en el mundo en estos momentos

-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces…- Le temblaba el mentón- ¿Entonces me trajeron aquí solo para matarme?

-Eso es correcto- Afirmó Neal- Sabes Candy, odiamos a las personas como tú

-Entonces pensamos que te borraríamos de este mundo después de humillarte- Eliza sonreía manteniendo el supuesto revolver apuntando hacia la frente de la aterrada Candy

-¿No es buena idea? ¿No sería la mayor humillación si te matará la persona que tanto te odia?- Neal se acercó para verle el rostro mientras Eliza la veía minuciosamente, la rubia pecosa usaba una chaqueta verde clara, una falda blanca y unos tenis deportivos rosas que por cierto hacían juego con sus moñas rosas

-Lo último que verás será la cara de la persona que tanto te odia y esa soy yo- Por alguna razón Eliza miraba a Candy con todo lo contenido en ella pero por alguna razón Candy le causaba algo de tensión, una lascivia se dibujaba en su sonrisa llena de maldad con tan solo ver a Candy.

Eliza con tal de mostrar su superioridad era capaz de humillar cuantas veces pudiera ser necesario a aquella escoria de orfanato, como también por las atenciones que le robó constantemente sobre todo con Anthony cuyos ojos terminaron para la pobre pecosa pero… También había ocasiones en que quería disfrutar sus fetiches con ella.

Eliza no quería a Candy como una dama de compañía, eso lo afirmaba en un principio, pero sí quería algo cercano, quizás algo intimo… Una puta… Una chica con quien saciar sus gustos como sus fetiches y hasta la tensión que contenía. Solo esperaba que tuviera un maravilloso cuerpo de niña.

Candy se maldecía así misma y todo por atender las palabras de los dos seres que le hacían infructuosa la vida, siempre desconfiaba de cualquier cosa que hacían los dos, incluso si el supuesto revolver que tenían era real o no, nada.

-Esto se siente tan bien, no sabes la felicidad que me trae ser quién causará que tu corazón se detenga- Eliza por alguna razón hipnotizaba su mente aunque no sabía si esos carmines llenos de odio o el arma que estaba cubriendo toda su frente. Sabía que alguien como Eliza Leagan era muy capaz de matar a alguien por razones egoístas.

Ahora la pecosa dejó el miedo a un lado mientras sus verdes orbes eran unos negros verdosos mientras sus dientes estaban apretados como si fuese un animal salvaje mientras los malvados hermanos sonreían con placer, ese deseo descarado de ver sucumbir a la niña huérfana que era estorbo en sus vidas y quién en más de una ocasión hicieron todo lo posible para echarla de su casa pero…

Eliza como Neal se miraron de manera mutua, una cosa era deshacerse de la chica pero, sería interesante intentar experimentar algo nuevo con Candy y ponerlo en practica

-Hemos decidido algo antes de que te enviemos al otro barrio- Neal de pronto comenzaba a bajarse la cremallera de su jean mientras Eliza miraba los labios de la escoria de cabellos rubios aunque prefirió lamer primero su mejilla y luego su oído causando un estremecimiento como un terror en la pobre chica de cabellos ondulados mientras veía que el mayor de los Leagan estaba frotando su miembro ante sus ojos.

-Nos gustaría quitarte la vida en este instante pero tengo otra forma de hacerte obediente- Comenzó a hurgar dentro de la chaqueta de la pecosa para dar con sus pechos, apenas le estaban creciendo por lo que fácilmente sería una pequeña niña plana, ya en unos años sería una hermosura aunque… Esa probabilidad dejaba de existir… Supuestamente si dejara al aire la interrogante de aquella arma.

-Ah que hermosa es, ¿No lo crees Eliza?- Neal tenía apuntando su erecto musculo al rostro de la pecosa, al menos el chico era precavido a la hora de violar y no dejar rastros mientras Eliza se encargaba de abrirle la chaqueta dando con una camiseta blanca con un unicornio y ahora su pecho estaba descubierto, era igual al de un niño pero con leves diferencias.

Pezones rosados como pronunciados, cintura delineada y brazos delgados pero finos de princesa, bastante raro viniendo de una niña que escalaba sobre los arboles, al menos agradecía que no era una de cuerpo musculoso muy estilo prisión de condena máxima seguridad… Una niña que ahora estaba empezando a ser mujer… Sin duda eso hacía muy interesante teniendo en cuenta que esa campesina tenía unos 12 o 13 años.

-Una loli… A poco es una lindura, Neal

-Sabes, yo como mi hermana quiero matarte de inmediato pero sería demasiado fácil y muy aburrido

-Pero nos permitiremos saborear el placer que siento en este momento antes de acabar con tu vida- La villana tenía una mirada en la cual se agregaba la frase "Te va a doler, pero te va a gustar"

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!- Trataba de alejar su rostro del musculo erecto del castaño pero la pobre chica ahora recibía una descarga cuando Eliza comienza a lamer de una manera bastante erótica sus pechos lo que hacía que la chica diera un chillido de terror

-¡No! ¡Enserio estúpidos! ¡Deténganse!- De pronto el hermano introdujo de golpe su miembro mientras Eliza decidió apartarse para disfrutar del espectáculo

-Bien Candy… Hagamos una apuesta, si Neal no se viene en media hora ganas, pero si termina antes de eso, entonces te dispararemos

-Si intentas algo, apretaremos el gatillo- Con una mirada el castaño señaló que su hermana menor seguía teniendo el arma- Si crees que estamos mintiendo, intenta resistirte todo lo que puedas, entonces veremos cuánto tiempo puedes durar, ¿De acuerdo?

La pecosa decidió entonces humillarse por completo ante la verga del villano no sin antes ver como Eliza miraba ese revolver como si fuera un juguete o una de esas muñecas finas que tenía de colección tomó lentamente con una mano como si dibujara la forma erecta del juguete en cuestión, esto apestaba pero por desgracia era la condición, media hora tenía o ya pasaría a mejor vida.

La rubia pecosa dio una lamida suave a la punta del miembro mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva entrelazaba el contacto junto con el jugo preseminal aunque prefirió dar lenguetazos alrededor de la punta de la pija y comenzó a meter lentamente esa pequeña parte dentro de su boca para darle una pequeña mientras tanto Neal suspiraba ante la inexperiencia de la chica, quizás era una novata pero no lo hacía mal y eso que era la punta.

Pero…

-¿En serio?- Alzó la ceja con una sonrisa llena de burla hacia la chica pecosa- Ni de broma me correría con eso, ni siquiera eso es una mamada- La pecosa quedó de piedra ante la amenaza del castaño- Hagamos lo siguiente, abre tu boca y te enseñaré como se hace

La joven asintió y en menos de nada el joven metió de lleno su pija dentro de la boca de la joven pecosa, la cual ya estaba con los ojos agitados como casi en blanco mientras sentía unas ganas de llorar (Como siempre lo hacía en las situaciones difíciles). Sentía como algo duro, grande como venoso y grueso estaba dentro de su propia boca y no la dejara respirar mientras que una mano le tomaba su cabello.

Tuvo que moverse de arriba para satisfacer al mayor de los Leagan sintiendo como de la punta comenzaba a emerger algo viscoso, salado como agrio y espeso como un poco caliente… Siguieron así hasta que para colmo ya los 15 minutos de haber comenzado el dichoso reto ya Neil estaba llegando a dejar su semilla dentro de la boca de la pecosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Me corro! ¡Trágatelo todo!

En eso el muchacho dejó salir todo su poder, las papilas gustativas de la pecosa percibieron algo ardiente como caliente, blanco espeso como crema de sabor raro y amargo, un olor algo repulsivo que cambiaba a amargo en menos de nada. La pecosa tuvo que liberarse aunque tuvo que lidiárselas para beber lo que quedaba derramado de la polla del villano para luego lamer la punta de nuevo, sin duda Neal demostraba ser todo un bastardo a la hora de hacer lo que le plazca en contra de Candy.

-Ahora es mi turno- Eliza en menos de nada decidió entonces posar una mano sobre el pecho derecho, quizás estaba pequeño pero era blando y suave a pesar del mínimo toque, Candy quedó con la boca abierta sintiendo como la villana movía su pequeño seno causándole un sonrojo más fuerte que el anterior inundando su rostro de rojo y un gemido surgido de su voz.

Eliza sonreía triunfante ya que tenía humillada a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, sin duda un castigo a esa chica que fue una impertinente, Candy debía haberse acobardado o quizás fuese alguien desafiante lástima que tenía que ser de aquellas chicas con actitud de niña retardada amiga de todo el mundo y drama queen de primer nivel, aunque un poco decepcionada ya que no era una mujercita sino una niñita pero el punto era que se lo merecía y reaccionó como lo esperaba.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios estás…?!- Reclamaba la pobre rubia aunque los gemidos se interponían- ¡¿Qué haces idiota?!

-Impresionante, definitivamente tengo la bendición de tener un cuerpo muy generoso comparado con el de una basura como tú. Estoy tan decepcionada de ti, pero… He oído que las bajitas y planitas como tú son muy adorables y violables y tú no eres la excepción

La malvada pelirroja de rizos comenzó a pellizcar cada pezón haciendo quedara en un estado de llanto algo mudo debido a que Neal ya con los pantalones puestos le apuntaba con el arma a que no intentara abrir la boca

-Eres una maldita pervertida- Dijo con voz quebrada ante el dolor

-Y tú eres una pequeña puta, así que calla

Eliza acercó su rostro para lamerle los pechos pequeños de la pobre Candy la cual sentía que su voz se escapaba ante el estimulo de la mojada lengua de la villana, la pelirroja miraba de reojo a su pobre victima, le encantaba en la pobre apretaba los dientes con tal de contenerse.

-¿Qué pasa querida?- Usó ese tonito característico de personas de la alta sociedad, estirados por así decirlo- ¿Acaso tienes problemas al ser tocada por otra chica? ¿Te sientes humillada? ¿Vulnerable?- Se rió bajito

-Bien, ya sabes como me siento desde que te he conocido, sí… Estoy caliente por una crédula y testaruda niñita de un orfanato y admito que eso jamás pude olvidar- Una vez más posó sus manos para pellizcar sus pezones mientras la pobre pecosa estaba tratando de evitar en no romper en llanto

Con una mirada señaló a Neal para que saliera aunque el malvado castaño hizo un gesto de enfado debido a que se suponía que también él debía tener acción pero Eliza era la más tensionada de todas y quería cambiar los planes no sin ordenarle que nadie anduviese o pasara por el lugar, sus padres habían ido en viaje de negocios y no volverían hasta dentro de unos días

Quitarle la vida a la sirvienta sería un total desperdicio, era mejor jugar con su inocencia.

En menos de nada la villana tiró sobre el sofá a la pobre pecosa que estaba con su torso desnudo mientras Eliza estaba encima suyo aunque el supuesto arma estaba dentro de su jersey naranja.

-Tú, mi dulce Candy, sin darte cuenta has dejado una marca profunda dentro de mi vida y por ese motivo, yo, Eliza Leagan, te prometo a ti, Candy- Acercó poco a poco su rostro para acortar su distancia entre nariz y boca, apenas era el comienzo de algo muy bueno

-Va a ser la noche más larga de tu vida, mi pequeña mujercita- Acercó su cara al oído y en susurros destruyó el tímpano con tan pocas palabras- Sin embargo para mí será la noche más maravillosa de mi vida

-Nunca seré nada tuyo- Dijo la pobre rubia entre dientes y con ojos verdes llenos de ira, en ese instante la villana la tomó de las muñecas mientras la miraba con lujuria

-Estás equivocada cariño, ¡Eres mía! ¡Dejaré una marca importante en tu vida! ¡Una experiencia que nunca olvidarás!- La malvada villana en menos de nada empezó a besar y lamer los labios de la chica que trataba de forcejear aunque no tenía fuerzas necesarias para liberarse.

En ese momento la villana trasladó su vista nuevamente hacia sus pechos, nuevamente tomó los pezones para pellizcarlos como moverlos causando ligeros gritos y suspiros en voz alta de la chica rubia pero lastimosamente Eliza tenía la ventaja de que su noche se hallaba ubicada en uno de las habitaciones más recónditas de la mansión.

-Jaja, vaya, vaya… Tu cuerpo está reaccionando más rápido de lo que imaginé- Se rió la villana mientras disfrutaba su acción- ¿Acaso no sientes vergüenza por tener tus pezones erectos delante de mío? ¿Ó este es un patético intento de seducción hacia Anthony? Sí es así, debo decir que me siento muy enojada

Siguió moviendo y pellizcando los botones rosa de la rubia pecosa la cual ya se sumía en la desesperación como en el llanto, estaba frustrada por no poder hacer nada a lo que la pelirroja la miró a la cara

-¿Quieres que me detenga? Muy bien, si ese es el caso, me detendré aquí y ahora, y te liberaré

Aquello era una mentira ya que la villana bajó la falda y en menos de nada se topó con la mirada ante unas bragas rosas de corazones. En menos de nada urgó debajo de sus interiores haciendo que la joven gritara y jadeara ante el tacto, aunque imploraba en medio de la defloración todo con tal de liberarse pero Eliza era oídos sordos ya que la pelirroja comenzaba a saborear el pezón del pecho derecho

-¡Por favor! ¡No me chupes! ¡No hagas eso!

-Jaja… Solo dices no y no- La villana de nueva cuenta le besaba de lengua mientras la rubia pecosa de alguna manera se aferraba a las ropas de su atacante- ¿Entonces por qué estás mojada?

-Eso no… No me pellizques… Eliza, Eliza, Eliza…

-Eso es, ese es el espíritu, pequeña golfa- La villana ya tenía la sonrisa digna de un arlequín que ya había logrado hacer reír y entretener a su publico- Estás diciendo mi nombre sin parar, estando en mis manos y gimiendo tanto… ¿Acaso me quieres tanto? ¿Me deseas?

Se rió bajito

-Muy bien pequeña bastarda, te haré sentir bien

Una vez más Eliza profanó a Candy haciendo que la pobre cayera de cuenta nueva en ese halo de dolor parcial y placer venidero, la rubia sentía que algo inundaba su mente, era como Eliza dijo hace unos momentos, no importaba si cuantas veces le decía a su peor que se detuviera, que no la tocara y otros sin sentidos, todo esto lo hacía por que no quería admitir lo que le pasaba.

Se sentía bien abajo el toque de su enemiga, y en efecto, cada segundo que pasaba a su alrededor, la hacía enloquecer, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, se sentía mareada, se sentía rara y hasta estupenda, quería más placer, quería más.

-Ten en cuenta esto, Candy. Te estás acercando a tu clímax gracias a la mano de tu peor enemiga, puedes poner como excusa que tú no lo has consentido y lo has rechazado desde el principio, pero tu cuerpo no miente… Inconscientemente deseas esto con desesperación.

Una vez más callaba y besaba a la pobre Candy que sentía que estaba siendo esclava de esa sensación pues envolvía el cuello de la villana aceptando esas duras palabras mientras alzaba sus piernas sobre la cintura de la pelirroja con tal de que nunca dejara de hacerla sentir así

-Genial, justo como lo quería… Descuida mi querida esclava, cumpliré el deseo de tu cuerpo con sumo deleite y de paso eliminaré toda la humillación que me has otorgado, únicamente en cuanto haga correrte

Los empujes de los dedos dentro de la abertura de Candy eran fuertes y certeros como rápidos, la pecosa se hundía en sus gritos de lascivia, sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca hasta que finalmente expulsó su orgasmo atrapando momentáneamente los dedos de la pelirroja hasta que se relajaron, en eso los dedos salieron empapados del líquido de la rubia.

La chica pelirroja acercó sus dedos para que Candy lamiera su propio orgasmo hasta que dejó limpio los dos dedos y de nueva cuenta ambas unieron sus labios para besarse apasionadamente hasta que se separaron

-Eres de lo peor- Decía Candy en voz baja pero denotando ese enojo e ira que sentía

-¿Me estás elogiando? Gracias- De pronto sacó del jersey el tan famoso revolver apuntando a la cabeza de la rubia pecosa la cual se hallaba nuevamente muerta del miedo presintiendo aquel destino fatal que le deparaba

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando le hicieras la chupada a Neal? Pues perdiste, pensé que sería más divertido, pero bueno, que decepción- Ahora enfundó el supuesto justo a la cara de su peor enemiga aunque manteniendo una distancia mientras estaba de rodillas al otro lado de ese sofá

-Estoy segura de que todos pensarán que te escapaste y una vez que termine contigo, solo quedará tu alma- Sonrió como si fuera la niña buena de la historia- Realmente espero que te hayas divertido en vida, ve y diles a todos en el infierno mi nombre y por último espera por mí, así tendrías que saldar cuentas sin ningún contratiempo

Apuntó justamente frente a la cara de la chica la cual tenía las lagrimas traicionadas

-Bien, entonces…

-Eliza… Espera…

-Sayonara, Candy-chan…

De pronto algo liquido rozaba sobre la cara de Candy mientras Eliza estaba con una cara "Fue sin querer queriendo"… El arma resultó ser de agua y para empeorar las cosas fue violada, fue violada e hizo caso a las marranerías de esos dos temiendo su vida a manos de un arma de juguete… De nuevo, se burlaron de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

De pronto la que alguna vez aterrada Candy ahora era la aterradora Candy que de pronto todo su cabello cubría la cara, su puño apretado tenía una vena y de pronto tenía un aura dorado a su alrededor junto con un fuerte rugido del tigre

-¿Candy?

-No puedo creer que… Ustedes me hayan…

Afuera del cuarto, Neal estaba con cara de WTF al oír todos los efectos de sonido de puños, patadas, fuertes golpes como pesados hasta golpes hacia el cerebro y todos esos sonidos de Dragon Ball Z acompañados de los gritos y quejidos de la villana acompañados de unos gruñidos de alguien poseído y endemoniado cual demonio de Tazmania.

-¡PERDÓNAME!

-¡TE MATARÉ DESGRACIADA!

Al menos se debe concluir que toda mala acción debe tener una cruel y despiadada reacción…


End file.
